Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Speed Still Unknown By Reading Chapter 544,Naruto seem to dodge A(Raikage)Punch at "Full Speed"........Do that mean Naruto is Near or the same speed as Minato using the Flying Thunder God Tech.? :Why is it unknown? We know it's very fast. It can't be faster than FTG because FTG is instantaneous movement, it's teleportation, it's space-time ninjutsu. He's simply faster than all-out Lightning Armour-using-A. Omnibender - Talk - 01:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Since A said he was the fastest ninja alive, and when he attacked Naruto at full power and Naruto dodged it, would it be worthy of saying that Naruto is the fastest ninja now? Or at least on par to A's full powered Lightning Armour? SharinganMike (talk) 18:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::[[Naruto Uzumaki#Taijutsu|"Naruto's speed is at its greatest however, while in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, where Killer B even had trouble determining if he used the Body Flicker Technique, '''and surpasses even that of A's while clad in his Lightning Release Armour' as seen when he was able to dodge A's attack while he was clad in a full-powered lightning armour and using what he referred to as his fastest attack, something that only the Fourth Hokage had done in the past, with his Flying Thunder God Technique."]]--Cerez365™ 18:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::If I may, look at chapter 542, page 13 and chapter 544, page 11. Isn't it very similar? Where Minato (using Flying Thunder God Jutsu) dodges A's punch millimeter before impact to his face, and Naruto (using Kyuubi Mode) does the same as his father? Now I'm NOT saying Naruto used FTG Jutsu, but perhaps he created his own type of space-time jutsu. Tsunade and Killer Bee both has referred to him as "Yellow Flash." I suspect this is Masashi Kishimoto-sensei's way of easing us into the idea that Naruto has learned (in his own way) the ways of his father. However, as this Wiki isn't based on speculation or assumptions, it's best to wait for more info along the way or the next databook. Sparxs77 (talk) 14:54, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Why can't people suffice with him being fast? I don't see why it has to be a Space–Time Ninjutsu.--Cerez365™ 15:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I did not say he had a Space-Time Ninjutsu, I said perhaps he had it. I'm just pointing out the similar clues given to us that may indicate this at a future stage. Sparxs77 (talk) 15:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC) It's not space-time ninjutsu. There is no jutsu for him to teleport. While in ninetails mode he has amazing physical ability. Such great ability, that he is faster than A. That whole part with the dodging A is symbolic of his father (which I find to be amazing). Also, minato got the nickname because that was his signature, but it was said out of amazement because naruto moved so fast that he was a blur. If he teleported, it wouldn't have been as amazing. Lastly, you can't make a blur with teleporting (space-time). --Mikalekoe (talk) 05:24, June 28, 2011 (UTC) is naruto faster than sasuke if he is can you change his speed to 5 :Stats come from databooks so no. Why can't people accept that Kishimoto makes those? Omnibender - Talk - 12:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) yeah, that's right why there's no change in Naruto's stats I think Naruto's intelligence has improved, he's shown unique strategies when fighting akatsuki.littlethief93 (talk) 20:27, September 03, 2011 (UTC) :Statistics are given through official databook releases, it's not something that we just generate. Stats can't be updated until Kishimoto releases another databook.--Cerez365™ 13:49, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the answer ^_^littlethief93 (talk) 12:12, September 04, 2011 (UTC) Rikudo Mode Clones In the newest chapter, Naruto sends out a bunch of shadow clones. But I'm sure I read in his article that it's dangerous or something for him to use the shadow clones? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 00:35, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :If he uses shadow clones while in Nine-Tails mode the fox steal Naruto's chakra faster. I don't know why he made them, maybe it will be explained later.--'Deva ''' 00:40, June 30, 2011 (UTC) It was already explained by Shikamiru's dad. He had Naruto make shadow clones in order to send them all over the battlefield in order to detect and defeat all of the Zetsu clones, which only he is known to be able to do. Skitts (talk) 04:26, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Deva means how/why he did it knowing the high risk attached to it. Maybe something happened that we don't know about yet.--Cerez365™ 04:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) It represents how powerful he is. When you think back, while getting in Sage Mode you are suppose to be completely still for five minutes. Naruto has got it to the point, where he only needs a few seconds to get into Sage Mode. While he also has greatly expanded the distance in which he can sense chacra. Also, increasing the length in time he can stay in Sage Mode. I labeled this wrong. I was referring to how he's in his new form and sending out shadow clones, not Sage mode. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 11:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :It never said someone had to be still for five minutes to enter Sage Mode. The only thing about five minutes was how long Naruto could stay in Sage Mode at one time. But you guys know that it said something about Naruto dying instantly if he uses Shadow Clone jutsu in 9 tails chakra mode right?--MysticOrb (talk) 13:12, July 4, 2011 (UTC)MysticOrb I was using Sage Mode as a comparison. And yes you are suppose to be still for some length of time. Isn't that why those two frogs connected themselves to Jariaya and tried to with Naruto? So they could fight while he stood still, though I do think the frog said 5 minutes. That is why he had to use that summoning scroll while fighting Pain.He has gotten it to the point he only has to be still for a couple seconds, and a greater range of sensing chacra.Also, increasing the time he can stay in Sage Mode. As I said it is a comparison. Showing that Naruto is able to work outside the set rules for others. That while others will automatically die when using a shadow clone he did not. That he is so much more powerful compared to even other Jinjuriki who can control there bijuu.Although I think like any other time he uses shadow clones it costs a large about of chacra.Though while in kyuubi mode he has a lot more chacra.He will always be different than others. It is as simple as that. :Shima and Fukasaku attach themselves to Jiraiya and would've done the same for Naruto because of the obvious danger of staying still on a battlefield long enough to absorb natural energy not because it takes 5 minutes to do it. You saying he needs to be still is an assumption based off your own interpretation. Also, the Eight-Tails said Naruto would die yes but not automatically, only when the Nine-Tails drains all of his chakra. Naruto does not exist outside the parameters of rules that apply to anyone else, he's not a god.--Cerez365™ 18:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes it said he had to be still to enter Sage Mode. It never said he had to be still for 5 minutes. My guess is that either Kishimoto forgot about that or it's to show how stupid Naruto can be. He probably forgot all about Killer Bee's warning, although the Nine Tails seemed rather stunned, and dare I say impressed, by Naruto's debate and may not be entirely in a rush to devour him just yet. Does having the fox stapled down with the new seal have anything to do with this? We saw that when the fox is in lock down Naruto can get close and rub it in his face and he can't retaliate. -- (talk) 22:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hokage How come naruto is known Konoha's Orange Hokage, when he hasn't been made the hokage yet ?? :He named himself that when he was talking to his mother. It's a mix of red from his mother's nickname and yellow from his father's--Cerez365™ 14:06, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Uzumaki Kushina- The Bloody Habanero Namikaze Minato- The Leaf's Yellow Flash Manga 498 Page 17 Shadow Clone Body Slam I've been rewatching all the episodes and I saw that you left out Shadow Clone Body Slam from his fight with Raiga in episode 157. The same episode he used The Clone Spinning Ax Kick. (talk) 20:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC)Joey :What you're taking about is probably Clone Body Blow. Omnibender - Talk - 20:35, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Maybe since he never hit Gaara with that move but hit it on Raiga. not having completed tailed beat rasengan so rasenkyugan and rasenrangan don't utilize tailed beast rasengan? :No the tailed beast rasengan will be black. Those just use the Kyubi's chakra in his Nine-Tails Chakre Mode.--Cerez365™ 03:57, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :It's look like difficult to make a perfect tailed beast bomb littlethief93 12:30, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Konoha's Number One Most Unpredictable Knucklehead Ninja Alias Hi there. I'm just wondering... since Naruto's epithet "Konoha's Orange Hokage" is in his alias, and was only used once by himself, shouldn't "Konoha's Number One Most Unpredictable Knucklehead Ninja" be also there? After all, it was used by Kakashi several times.--Kai Maciel (talk) 13:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :I support listing that epithet. Omnibender - Talk - 20:10, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, as well. I don't see the problem with it.--'NinjaSheik' 20:11, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. The only problem is that I don't know how to write it in Japanese... I suppose I can't just put the english version there without the japanese equivalent. Or can I?--Kai Maciel (talk) 22:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Ask ShounenSuki. Remember to give him a source, like a chapter. Omnibender - Talk - 23:41, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Are B and Naruto a team? Should Naruto and B be considered a 2 man team of their own? Or they need to be officially appointed by someone else?--Kai Maciel (talk) 10:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :No they shouldn't, they should be considered two jinchūriki on a battlefield fighting alongside each other. Team names are more official.--Cerez365™ 11:38, July 29, 2011 (UTC) New filler arc? Should a new filler arc be added between the Five Kage Summit and the Confining Jinchuriki Arcs? Something like the "Sea Voyage Filler Arc"? Sparxs77 (talk) 13:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :No, it's still Confining the Jinchūriki Arc. One episode does not an arc make.--Cerez365™ 13:18, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::True, but it's not just 1 episode. The next 3 episodes titles (The Ninja of Benisu; The Cursed Ghost Ship; Battleship Island) hint at least towards a filler arc. Not one of the titles makes sense in any way towards manga chapters released. But your right, let's wait and see... Sparxs77 (talk) 13:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :::But OmegaRasengan created an article about the new arc already. --Ilnaruto me 13:27, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes he did didn't he. But meh, it's fillers. I suppose it can be considered an "arc" though I don't really see the sense when it's a journey to confinement.--Cerez365™ 13:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Confusion over Naruto vs. Nagato If they are trying to capture the jinchuriiki (sorry about my misspelling), then why is nagato removing naruto's soul, he's programmed to capture him for tsuki no mi (again sorry), so won't removing naruto's soul kill him and the fox. I know the fox will revive itself but that makes no sense, and it's very confusing--Elvesyou 22:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :And because of that it won't happen. Something will save Naruto, otherwise it would be like ending the manga. Seelentau 愛議 22:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) The fox's soul was eaten by the Demon God, so it needs another soul to get revived. :It's yin chakra was sealed into a death god, not its soul. Omnibender - Talk - 03:00, August 6, 2011 (UTC) If the Yang Chakra (physical energy, specifically body)is sealed w/in naruto and doesn't have the Yin ones, it means the Nine Tails doesn't have its soul. :Yang chakra isn't just physical energy, chakra as is is a blend of physical energy and spiritual energy. If it's Yang chakra, it obviously still has to have spiritual energy. You're mixing up concepts. Omnibender - Talk - 05:13, August 6, 2011 (UTC) But is Partial. :Nine-Tails is unbalanced as far as Yin and Yang are concerned. I'm certain that this is a big deal, but since we know next to nothing about Yin chakra and Yang chakra, other than what we have in Yin Release and Yang Release, we don't know why this imbalance is important. Omnibender - Talk - 05:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Wait isn't yin/yang release life and death (such as creation of the jutsu, and the form of the jutsu) beyond that i don't see any importance?-- (talk) 13:13, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :The concept of Yin and Yang, in reality, applies to pretty much everything. As far as Naruto is concerned, we don't know the exact workings of it. Omnibender - Talk - 17:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Question: Um I don't think that the manga intertwines with the anime or not but in the ark with Sora it shows that Naruto absorbed his Nine-Tail chakra and the chakra left behind that they sealed inside him was left over chakra from the attack so would that have yin/yang chakra in it? Also, if it did have the yin/yang chakra in it since it did and Naruto absorbed that wouldn't he know have a a little bit a yin chakra and the yang chakra or am I wrong with the yin/yang concept? --20:59 October 7, 2011 :That's not canon, so we don't even bother. Omnibender - Talk - 02:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Frickin Huge Rasengan I'm wondering whether or not Naruto's frickin' huge rasengan he used against the Multi-Headed Dog should be classified as just an enhanced Big Ball Rasengan or whether we should classify it as a new jutsu such as "Nine-Tails Chakra Mode Big Ball Rasengan." It's even bigger than his Sage Art: Ultra-Big Rasengan. Timeel39 (talk) 20:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :That's the wind sphere created from Rasenshuriken.--''Deva '' 20:59, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Ohhhhhhhhhhh ok thanks :) Timeel39 (talk) 21:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Editing In the Infobox why haven't the yang release added.Naruto can use yang release since the Nine tails chakra is Yang type.Also while his introduction why isn't he said to be a sage??-- : The Nine Tails Chakra Mode uses Yang chakra because the Kyūbi's Yin got sealed away, but that doesn't mean he's actually using Yang Release.--Cerez365™ 13:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Ya but I still think that he should be at least mentioned as a sage in his introduction! ::Introductions are meant to be brief and simple. If we tried to make an overview of the series, it would be come unwieldy. Omnibender - Talk - 23:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Tailed Beast Ball? With the naruto preparing to use the tailed beast ball in the shinobi world war arc, i thought he couldnt use the tailed beast ball. Cda081799 (talk) 20:28, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :So did we. He only said Tailed Beast Ball. Maybe when he actually uses the technique, he'll call it Tailed Beast Rasengan. Hopefully. Omnibender - Talk - 20:37, September 7, 2011 (UTC) scalpel? i know he used a scalpel in the movie like once but he's never used it again so it realy shouldn't be in tools used. :According to the edit logs in the scalpel article, he used it during the Three-Tails arc. Omnibender - Talk - 00:28, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Superiority to other Kage So before this becomes a war of attrition, there's a line in Naruto's article that states him being superior to both present and past Kage especially since he had help without which things would have probably gone differently. Now while I don't for one second think that or like the statement that much, the issue about Sasuke having it mentioned in his article and double standard…… was brought up. I don't think Naruto essentially running away from A and surpassing him in speed is enough to warrant the statement that he is superior to him especially since it essentially wasn't a battle and no, "Surpassing A in speed was presented in surpassing him in all areas" that would be like saying "because B's Lariat defeated A's, B is also faster than A". So I propose we try to keep it neutral without "hyping" Naruto up.--Cerez365™ 20:31, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. Surpassing A in speed does not mean he surpassed him in all areas. Mu was defeated through teamwork.--''Deva '' 20:33, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree but if the issue continues to arise, may I suggest that you simply substitute "superior" to "comparable" instead. The word should hopefully appease both parties, as although it still conveys Naruto as a competent fighter, the term is far less definitive and so, leaves it up to the mind of the individual reader to determine just how comparable his capabilities are. Blackstar1 (talk) 21:12, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Well naruto is most definitely faster then the current kages and probably more powerful too but its going to take more than speed and power to defeat wise and highly experienced kages. As for past Kages, i dont think so.TailedBeast (talk) 09:42, September 17, 2011 (UTC)TailedBeast Twin Rasengan In 558 (specifically, here http://www.mangastream.info/2011/10/naruto-558-page-14.html) Naruto used the Twin Rasengan, albeit in Chakra Mode. Now, I added it to his list of jutsu (prematurely, maybe), but I'd just thought I'd just ask if it was fine. I mean, he obviously used it, but the real question is whether or not we consider this separate tech. since it wasn't used in his base state, though we haven't treated other techs. used in this mode a new ones. Should it stay? Skitts (talk) 21:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Considering that the movie version already shows that making Twin Rasengan already accounts for help, I think we probably saw Naruto doing something similar in the manga already, I'm just too lazy to look it up. He has definitely done something similar, for example, Rasenrengan, but that involves senjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 22:31, October 4, 2011 (UTC) The Senjutsu version was why I asked really, since that was considered a separate techinque due to Sage Mode. Skitts (talk) 23:30, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Filler arcs I think we should really replace the contents of the Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc, Three-Tails Arc, Tsuchigumo Kinjutsu Arc, and Konoha History Arc with just main page links (like the Adventures at Sea Arc). What do you guys think? KazeKitsune (talk) 06:44, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I Like the idea, it would save a lot of space and time. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 01:15, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :I think we should make it exactly like what they have doen in Bleach Wiki in Ichigo's article. The anime only arcs have :- Click "show" to read the arc plot. and the events of the arc are seen after clicking the "show" button. Is it possible here? [[User:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] (talk) 04:01, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :No, I don't think it's a good idea because even if we are going to do that, the amount of bytes (over 18,000) will still be there and it may be troublesome for some people to entirely enter this page without crashing their old/outdated computers. I'm basically trying to lower the amount of bytes if possible in this page. KazeKitsune (talk) 04:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) How did I miss this? You should let more people give their opinion on the matter before actually making such a change. Anyway the amount of bytes removed by that slash is nothing compared to the size of the actual page. If a browser has trouble seeing big pages, they'll have trouble with much less than what this article is. We already do a rather regular slashing of the page current arcs become too detailed due to week-by-week addition of every chapter's information instead of summarising it. If you check some page histories, you'll see some very big trims from time to time. Omnibender - Talk - 04:33, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::What about that "show" template? Is it available at Narutopedia [[User:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] (talk) 04:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Feelings Reciprocated I didn't want to discuss this, but I guess its neccessary. The sentence "Sai has indicated that it has progressed o the point of love" is enough and it never had "but Sakura doesn't reciprocate his feelings for him", until recently(Still don't know who added it in the first place). I feel it was fine the way it was and the second part should be removed. Reason being is because it was never confirmed that she didn't return his feelings, so its a biased sentence(and like I said in my profile, I hate biased sentences) I'm not trying to be pushy, I just want the page good. Romance Girl (talk) 23:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Romance Girl :I might be wrong, but I think have seen you adding stuff and some time later removing it, in Sakura's page. You come across as pushy because no matter who removes or adds something, you always add or remove it again without explaining why, and the fact it took so long, a block and a specific command and link to make you manifest in the talk page confirms that to me. Part of me agrees with you in thinking that how Sakura feels or doesn't feel isn't relevant to that sentence, since that paragraph is about how he feels about others, not others about him, but the way you approach the situation is so off-putting I wish not to partake in this. Omnibender - Talk - 23:25, October 15, 2011 (UTC) If I may put my own opinion in, whether or not his feelings for Sakura are returned, it's not exactly just to put it there knowing that this article is about how Naruto feels about her, not about how she feels about him. That being said, if we were to keep that part in place, I'd say it's fair game to put how Naruto doesn't reciprocate Hinata's feelings for him on the Hinata page or put how Ino's feelings for Sai or Sasuke aren't returned to her on her page. --Maliousdei (talk) 01:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) We don't have to add Sakura's feelings for him, I merely suggested to remove the reciprocated part. And you could do that with the other pages if you want, because technically those are confirmed. So are in agreement or not? I will continue to remove the reciprocated part, but if its bad, please tell me. I'm not trying to get in trouble on purpose. Romance Girl (talk) 22:09, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Romance Girl Naruto Clone, Nine Tail Clone I was under the impression, that that was the Nine-Tail Clone created with the Naruto clone that was offering the clone chakra. I don't really think it shows the actual naruto in this chapter at all. The chakra available from the nine tails was split between the clones naruto made along with clones of it. SimAnt 15:36, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I think he's right. The distribution chain would make more sense like this o.o--Cerez365™ 15:38, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Er, I don't think the Shadow Clone Technique clones the Nine-Tails. The chakra it gave him would either be A) The 'Naruto' chakra it had thus far drained from him or B) Any residual chakra it had, as shown when Naruto separated its will from its chakra, it still had some I believe (might have been before being sealed). Edit: I may have misread the question. Apologies, if I did. Skitts (talk) 15:40, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::When naruto was training the rasenshuriken with yamato, different clones went into the nine tails state, suggesting they each had a clone of it as well. SimAnt 15:45, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Or simply that it could manifest itself through them. Skitts (talk) 15:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Big Ball Spiralling Should a new article be created for it? As Shounen said, it would be superfluous to say the name again, and I could see how it would be a new jutsu.--''Deva '' 14:30, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :Wait... What did Shounen say O.o?--Cerez365™ 15:48, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::User:ShounenSuki/Full Chapter Translations#Chapter 561--''Deva '' 16:10, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh ._. Well then, I suppose it's not hurting any to create an article on it.--Cerez365™ 16:18, October 31, 2011 (UTC) No sense revision The latest revision on this page makes absolutely no sense whatsoever, I would undo the revision but I cannot seem to do so and I don't want to edit the page incase I mess up something. --speysider (talk) 21:51, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Deleted techniques I was wondering why someone deleted: Wind Style Rasenshuriken, Wind Style Toad Flame Bomb, and Wind Style Toad Water Pistol from Naruto's list of techniques. (talk) 23:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :MediaWiki bug no doubt. Omnibender - Talk - 23:42, November 9, 2011 (UTC) The Fourth Hokage's Inheritance. Should we add this to the list of nicknames fro Naruto? I mean: http://somemanga.com/manga/Naruto/142/ go to page 18.Umishiru (talk) 05:34, November 10, 2011 (UTC) In everything else that I've read, Itachi referred to him as the Fourth Hokage's legacy, what he left behind. Pretty much the same thing, but I don't think it's meant to be a title, as much as it is a descriptor of who Naruto is. Skitts (talk) 05:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC) This can be mentioned as title, but you guys must decide it in better way because title represents the description of a person.Stone Roger (talk) 06:27, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :Uh dur.Umishiru (talk) 07:03, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::That 'nickname', if you want to call it that, could just as easily refer to the Kyūbi. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:56, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Wouldn't every child of a Hokage or even person be their "legacy"? It's too general a name to be a moniker.--Cerez365™ 12:04, November 10, 2011 (UTC) i agree with Shounensuki its refering to the kyuuuby the legacy of minato to his son naruto thats what itachi meant to say he came for the kyubi--Charmanking2198 (talk) 20:08, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I disagree. He meant Naruto not Kyubi --Elveonora (talk) 20:17, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Jutsu Tailed Beast Sonic Roar appears twice in the template. -- (talk) 22:34, December 12, 2011 (UTC) It's a big/glitch. --Elveonora (talk) 22:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Edit Could someone edit the recent couple of sentences added to the Shinobi World Arc? The one referring to him meeting Son Goku. It's just terrible English and a nonsensical run-on sentence. (talk) 15:58, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't need to be edited. There's nothing wrong with it. --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 16:03, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yang Can Naruto use Yang release, or just Yang chakra? --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 10:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) *His Nine-Tails Chakra Mode is a Yang Release. Ultimatex (talk) 10:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm quite confused, because it has never been mentioned he used Yang release. But I agree with you. xD --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 10:48, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Naruto has not shown the use of Yang Release. The Nine Tails Chakra Mode uses Yang chakra but not Yang Release which has to undergo some sort of transformation. The only reason it's Yang chakra alone is because Minato sealed away the beast's Yin chakra else he'd just be using regular Nine-Tails chakra.--Cerez365™ 11:02, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, Wood Release reacts to it. I think we dont know enough to state its not as we dont know enough to state it is. --Elveonora (talk) 04:50, December 31, 2011 (UTC) It's not Yang Release. Cerez answered the post properly. 'Tis all that is known. Skitts (talk) 05:25, December 31, 2011 (UTC) We dont even know exactly what yang release is for that part ... so how can you say its not ? --Elveonora (talk) 15:11, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it seems the beast just uses Yang chakra. --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 15:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Tailed Beast Sonic Roar The Tailed Beast Sonic Roar is listed in the infobox twice, can someone fix it pls. Ultimatex (talk) 18:37, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Infobox bug, unfixable in our end, question already asked and answered three sections above. Omnibender - Talk - 18:49, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::So it's just gonna stand there forever? Ultimatex (talk) 23:43, January 1, 2012 (UTC) No, it will disappear when the issue with the wiki's coding is fixed. This happens all of the time and it goes away on its own. Skitts (talk) 23:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Issue is how long until that is fixed. This bug and others preventing new stuff from appearing in Special:BrowseData have been there for months. Omnibender - Talk - 23:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Dark Naruto Image current image The proposed image So, small issue I s'pose. There are two image up for the position of Yamki Naruto the current one and the other is the proposed image. What say you the community?--Cerez365™ 17:07, January 5, 2012 (UTC) The second one is better in my opinion.--''Deva '' 17:15, January 5, 2012 (UTC)